This invention relates generally to groundwater and subsurface soil remediation.
There is a well recognized need for removal of subsurface contaminants that exist in aquifers and surrounding soils. Such contaminants can include various man-made volatile hydrocarbons including chlorinated hydrocarbons, e.g., volatile organic compounds such as chlorinated olefins including tetrachloroethylene, trichloroethylene, c is 1,2-dichloroethane and vinyl chloride. Other compounds include aromatic or polyaromatic ring compounds such as benzene, toluene, methylbenzene, xylenes, naphthalene, and propellents or explosives such as nitro anilines trinitrotoluene, and so forth. The groups of compounds are characterized by aromatic ring structures also include alkyl substituted aromatic hydrocarbons.